Baking With Demyx and Axel
by Flying-Pecan
Summary: What happens when boredom sets through the air of The Castle That Never Was? Well, Demyx and Axel can show us! Short oneshot. Please R&R!


.Baking with Demyx and Axel.

---

We're Going To Be Friends . White Stripes

---

**The ****dasterdely duo stood in the kitchen of the massive castle, but not just any castle. It was The Castle that Never Was, and surprisingly, they were bored to no end. Who was this duo of mayhem, chaos, and destruction, you ask? It was none other than Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, themselves...**

**"So... Everyone's out on missions... There's no one to prank... There's nothing to do... There's nothing to eat except Marluxia's fat free cookies... What now!?" chipped the ever so, usually eager, Demyx who was sprawled across the kitchen floor in a heap of irritation.**

**The crimson headed young man merely shook his head as his eyes rolled. He folded his arms and tapped the sandy blond on the side of his head with his black boot as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Like heck I'd know, Demyx... If I DID know, I wouldn't be here counting the the floor marks, and watching you sulk..." He laughed a bit as Demyx then shot up from his comfortable position. His face was full of determination, only causing curiosity and a look of wonder to cross over the expression of the fiery redhead.**

**"Let's bake!" Demyx exclaimed as he stood to his full height, grinning. His arms were spread out, and he seemed truly serious... which frightened Axel...**

**"...You're serious? Me? Bake?" He laughed as he then held up a finger, tapping his chin in thought, a smirk crossing his lips. "I don't think so..."**

**Demyx's expression dropped and his eyes widened. He seemed deeply hurt, however Axel wasn't phased. "Aw, c'mon! It would be fun, plus it would give us somethin' to do!" Axel just shook his head.**

**"I don't bake, Demyx," he retorted as he then tapped the side of his head, placing is other hand on his hip. "Got it memorized?" Demyx just held his head down as he was, not just irritated by the fact that Axel wouldn't even GIVE it a shot... but also by the continuous use of his little, so-called catchphrase.**

**"We could make somethin' good! Like cookies, cake, brownies, cupcakes!" His smile returned, and he seemed as giddy as ever over the wonderful thoughts of the beautiful, mouth-watering sweets that sinked through the minds of the teens.**

**Axel sighed, "...I can't believe I'm saying this..." Demyx's grin grew to the size of Atlantica. "Let's go for it... ," Axel stated, simply with a crooked smile setting into his lips. Demyx then victoriously shouted, 'WOO! YEAH!' His hands then shot into rocker signs as he stuck his tongue out, only to receive a blank and disturbed gaze from Axel. However, this did not phase the blonde in anyway as he darted over to the refrigerator, pulling out eggs, milk, butter, and really anything that could pretty much be found.**

**"... Ok, so you do realize that I'm pretty much just gonna watch don't yo-" The redhead was simply cut off by Demyx as he allowed all of the ingredients to rest on the counter, sending the redhead a large grin. "Nonsense!" he chirped. "Don't be so modest, Axel! You can help!" Axel blinked, bluntly as he slapped a hand to his forehead, mumbling a curse under his breath, only to be interrupted once more! Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the counter as he pointed to the eggs.**

**Axel raised a brow as he also pointed to the eggs in curiosity. "You haven't break 'em, you silly goose!" added a peppy Demyx, only to have a slap on the back of his head as a reply. Demyx gawked as he then rubbed the back of his head, sending Axel a wide eyed gaze. "Well, WHAT was THAT for!?" he yelled as his eyes grew angered.**

**"I KNOW what to DO with the eggs, but that doesn't mean I'll DO it, Demyx, YOU silly goose," retorted the redhead as he then folded his arms once more, smirking at the fact as o how ticked off Demyx had gotten.**

**"B-B-But you said t-that you'd h-" Demyx was cut off by a finger being held up by Axel as the redhead's smirk merely grew. "No," he explained. "I said, and I quote, 'let's go for it.' I said nothing about helping."**

**Demyx just sent him a blunt and irritated look as he glared small knives into the green eyes of the devilish redhead. "...Jerk," he simply added only to receive maniacal laughter from Axel as he shook his head with both hands on his hips. "Now, now, no need to get so hostile, Demyx. I will do one thing!" This caused the blond to nearly forget his mad manner, and drop it like a sack of potatoes in the equator in the middle of summer. "What, what!?" He piped, happily as his teal-colored eyes widened with anticipation.**

**"I'll preheat the oven, you over-ecstatic beaver!" Axel said in an obvious sarcastic tone, though this didn't sway Demyx's thoughts of content as he just merrily nodded and went to his job of breaking eggs and other fun, baking activities.**

**---**

**Well, time passed for the two stooges, and the cake was in the process of baking in the oven, as Axel having did keep his word on preheating the oven. It was a success... ! Or was it... ?**

**"Well, see, Axel?" Demyx grinned as he slapped his arm around his redheaded compadre. "This was fun, wasn't it?" Demyx, the littly musician, had gone all out on this small yet bountiful occasion. A Chef hat's was atop his shaggy fauxhawk whilst he had even gotten Axel an apron as it having said on the front of it 'Kiss the Cook.' However, Axel was not pleased with this little gift, so he discreetly burnt it, having lied to his friend using the excuse that Saix had eaten it, just like the ever so popular excuse that the dog ate my homework.**

**"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, heh, I'll give you that, Dem," replied Axel in a, surprisingly, un-sarcastic fashion! "But there's one thing... How much yeast did you put in it again... ?" Demyx tilted his head as he then put a finger to his chin while folding his other arm thoughtfully. "Well... It called for two teaspoons, if I'm right," he said as he nodded, sending Axel a questioning glance. "Why ask?"**

**"Because, my friend... ," Axel said in the most monotone yet hardcore voice ever. His arm wrapped around his eager ally, and he patted his shoulder hard, pointing to the oven. "It seems as though that was too much..." And so the Flurry of Dancing Flames was correct. The cake was pouring in through the oven, and cake mix and batter were beginning to take over! Demyx's jaw dropped and he darted up to it, holding his arms out, and gazing at this sight before him in a sheer state of disbelief.**

**"Demyx... ," Axel stated in a blunt tone as he picked up a rather... large spoon. "...What is this... ?" The redhead's green eyes were gazing into Demyx's pools of angst like knives.**

**"... T-The... teaspoon... I see Xaldin stirring tea with it ALL the time... ," Demyx replied in a near hurt manner. His reply was to the head with the so-called 'teaspoon' as Axel was gripping it with a clenched fist.**

**"...YOU, Demyx... ," Axel spoke in a near hiss as he slapped his other hand to his face, "...are an idiot..."**

**.END.**

**

* * *

**Hey, all! Hehe, I apoplogize for the shortness, but I hoped you liked this little oneshot. 8D Well, have a nice day!


End file.
